


Feral.

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Logan, Dominance, Hate Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm putting it here just in case, Kinda..., M/M, Rough Sex, Violence, more like dub-con maybe idk..., sort of D/S themes..., sort of possible a bit non-con-ish but not really...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Sabretooth have always had a strange kind of relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my cross posted things from years ago.  
> Obviously I wrote this before Wolverine: Origins came out so, yeah... This is kinda short and was just a random thing I wrote one day for the hell of it.

Logan stood pacing the mansion, nervously, jumpy and on edge. He could smell Sabretooth prowling the property, but he hadn't yet seen him, and the feral mutant hadn't yet chosen to reveal himself. Logan stepped into his room, and closed the door, opening the window wide, and lying down on the bed, waiting.

A few minutes later, there was a thud, and a scrambling sound, like claws on metal, and the next moment Saretooth leapt into the room with a growl, landing heavily on the floor, and closing the window behind him.

"Wolverine. You seem to've been expectin' me."

"Sabretooth. I've bin wait'n for yeh."

The feral mutant approached the bed, and leapt onto it, dropping his long, furred coat on the floor, and crouching over Logan, growling, possessively.

Logan reached up, and ran a rough hand down Saretooths chest, the firm muscles tensing beneath his touch, as Wolverine stroked the coarse, dark fur of his chest, bringing his head down, and kissing him, roughly, forcing his tongue into Saretooths mouth, both fighting for dominance, the bigger feral winning, and shoving Logan down, pinning him to the bed.

Sabretooth raked his claws lightly down Logans front, leaving a set of bright red claw marks, which healed quickly before his eyes. Logan arched into him, growling, and Sabretooth shredded Logans pants, swiftly removing them.

Logan growled, and unsheathed his claws, tearing the mutants clothes off his body, and leaving a trail of light score marks down his chest and back, and along his legs.

Sabretooth flipped Logan over, raising him to his hands and knees, and pushing into him, harshly, and Logan cried out, growling, as Sabretooth purred in his ear, nipping and licking, and biting lightly along his jaw and collar bone.

The feral bit his throat, licking the blood away quickly, before it healed, and Logan grunted, shoving his claws back, into Sabretooths legs, as he slammed into him, roughly.

Logan snarled loudly, as Sabretooth reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed a chain, hooking it round Logans wrists, and throat, holding the ends in his hands, and jerking back, pulling Wolverines head back, and holding it there.

The feral produced a knife, and ran it across Logans throat, cutting in deeply, and Wolverine howled loudly, gasping and choking as it healed. Sabretooth laughed, gruffly, a deep rumble in his chest, pressing himself closer to Logan, and showing his dominance, slicing the mutants throat again, and purring as he watched it heal.

The larger mutant repeated this exercise a few times, before finally discarding the knife, and waiting till Logan stopped gasping and choking for air, before biting down into Logans throat again, holding on, and keeping the wound open.

Sabretooth slammed into Logans prostate, hard, with each thrust, and Wolverine howled, and cried out, pushing back into him, the feel of the feral mutants strong, furred chest, and muscular arms, and his long, sharp claws and teeth driving Wolverine wild with pleasure and rage.

There was a fine line between his hatred and love of Sabretooth, and he was currently feeling both at once, hating him for dominating him, but loving it at the same time. Hating the lack of control over his own body, but at the same time, he was loving this ability to just forget, to let go, to lose control, if even only for a few moments.

Sabretooth pounded into him, rough, and firm, and Logan growled non-stop, the larger feral enjoying the sound of Logans rage and passion, revelling in the feel of his slick, tight heat, enveloping him, driving him towards the finish, which was creeping ever closer.

Logan snarled, then howled loudly, shaking, and jerking against his bonds, as Sabretooth slammed into him, burying himself to the hilt, gripping Logans thick cock in his hands, as they both shot their loads, growling, and snarling loudly.

Sabretooth pulled out of Logan, growling satisfactorily, and unchained him, grabbing his coat from the floor, and opening the window, turning to Logan as he stood on the ledge.

"Nice bite, Logan. I'll be seein' yeh." And then he was gone, leaving Logan, once again, on his own, and feeling, not for the first time, that he was missing something.

Although the feral could never admit it to himself, and even less so to Sabretooth, Wolverine needed him. Needed his calm, feral rage, his anger, his passion, his dominance.

Because Sabretooth was the only one that could ever understand Logan. The only one that would ever truly be like him; A wild, vicious animal. A feral.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly cos I wanted to sort of expand on how Logan might feel about Sabretooth. They seem to me to need each other more than they would ever realise in X-Men Evo, being as Logan has no memory of who he was before Weapon X, and Sabretooth seems to know. Sabretooth seems to like stalking Logan, and I personally think that maybe he even wants Logan to hang around, and remember who he is... Again, I wrote this before Origins came out so, yeah... This was kinda my theory at the time... lol.


End file.
